


Dee Dee's Spring Break

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Happy Days 2nd Generation [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Dee Dee hears some exciting news - her mother, Tiffany, has said they would be visiting some new friends of theirs they met a couple Christmases ago. She is all excited. Would she be having lots of fun? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

I was having a nice weekend until my mom, Tiffany Branson – Fonzarelli, shared with me a tidbit of new just before lunch.

“Dee Dee, there is something I want to tell you.”

“Is it good news or not?” I asked.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Deirdre Fonzarelli. I am fourteen years old. My mom is Tiffany as I said before.

“Yes, it is good news. Do you remember Summer Delvecchio?” Mom asked.

I nodded my head and said, “Of course I do. Why do you ask?”

I wasn’t so sure where Mom was coming from on this, so I let her continue.

“Okay, Mom, I still don’t understand where you are going with this, but go ahead.”

“I was talking with Andrea about a week ago. She wants us to get together for spring break. What do you think of the idea?”

“I like it, Mom. Does Summer know about this?” I asked.

“I would like to think so,” Mom answered.

“If she doesn’t, can I call her about it?”

“If you want to. We haven’t seen them since Christmas.”

I had to agree.

“It would be nice to see her again,” I said, and then added, “she has been in my head for about a few months now.”

Mom nodded her head. It looked to me that she understood what I just said.

I get carsick you are only carsick when you are actually yacking out the window or on your brother.

Mom is a psychologist that works with kids to treat their depression and anxiety, and is great at it. It gives her ideas on how to help me out.

“Mom, you know I don’t travel well because I get sick,” I complained.

I like going to see other places rather than just Wisconsin itself, my brother Lester is in college and we could try to visit him. I am only in eighth grade, and neither of us are honor roll types, but we try hard. We share a father named Arthur and he was different, let me tell you. He dropped out of high school, and used to be in a gang. He was a mechanic, and could get girls just by snapping his fingers, but that was a long time ago before he met Mom.

“What do you think? I doubt your brother knows about this.”

“Do you think he has probably forgotten by now about Summer?” I asked.

“I’m not sure how to answer that, sweetie. Let us hear from him and see for ourselves.”

“Do you plan to visit him on spring break?” I asked.

“I have it in mind. I haven’t said anything about it to him quite yet,” she answered.

“Just wondered.”

“That’s all right. I am sure we will hear from him soon.”

I nodded, but was silent for a while.

“I think I will call Summer now and see what she has to say about this.”

“All right. We will be going out to lunch today.”

“Okay, Mom. I will see you later.”

She watched me go upstairs to my room. Mom and I have a very good relationship. We don’t argue or fight often, which makes us happy.

I looked up her phone number so I could call her. Summer and I met in a spam message and had the chance to meet each other in person. It turned out she was a real person. She is friendly.

I don’t have a good memory enough to remember phone numbers. I only do that with friends that live here in Milwaukee, but not those that live out – of – state.

I listened to the house telephone ring until I heard her voice.

“Hello?” Summer said.

“Hi, Summer. It’s me,” I said.

“Dee Dee! I am happy to hear from you. I have been thinking about you recently also. How are you?”

“I am doing good, but busy. How about you?”

“Me too. I recently joined a basketball team. It’s fun. No, it’s not part of gym class. I am beginning to think I might want to try out for the women’s basketball team when I start high school.”

“That’s good. I enjoy hockey. I like that sport.”

“My mom likes hockey too. Is that why you wanted to talk with me about this or something else?”

“It’s something else,” I answered.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Mom told me we could see each other over spring break. Has your mom said anything about it to you?”

''Of course she hasn’t. I am happy you told me. We haven’t seen each other since Christmas. It would be fun again.”

I agreed. I spoke up.

“I understand. I haven’t heard from them either. Just you and Brittany is all I talk with these days.”

I remembered Brittany. She was also from a spam message. Like Summer, she is also a real person, which is a good thing. Even my mother liked it also.

“How is she doing?” I asked.

“She’s good, but busy with school like you and I are.”

“I believe it,” I replied.

“I know you do. I have to go, Dee Dee. I will talk with you again soon.”

“Okay. It was nice hearing your voice again, Summer.”

“Same to you, Dee Dee.”

“Have you heard from Brittany lately?” I asked.

Brittany is also a girl I had met through a spam message besides Summer. I do know you should never respond to spam. Somehow it did happen.

“Maybe. I never thought about that.”

“Me neither. It would be fun to see each other again, don’t you think? I would love that. What about your other friends?” Summer asked.

“I haven’t heard from them lately, but the only friends I have talked to are here in Milwaukee,” I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I can’t believe that spring break is on its way. I talked with Summer again. I even talked with Brittany.

Both Summer and Brittany were available to talk with me this weekend. They were like me – nothing special.

“Dee Dee?”

“What’s that, Brittany?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I see you as a special friend.”

“Thanks, Brittany. You are special also.”

“I like hearing that. What do you say, Summer?” Brittany asked.

“I have to agree, Brittany. You are special yourself. Doesn’t your mom tell you that?”

“Every once in a while. Have you spoken with Jay and Norman recently?”

“I have spoken with Norman,” I answered.

Norman Malph is a good guy for thirteen. He can be silly sometimes, but he likes music. He plays piano in his dad’s afternoon activity. I don’t have the gift for that.

To tell you the truth, Norman and his brother, Jay aren’t birth children to their father. They were adopted and came here to Milwaukee from California. They aren’t related to each other, either. That I can tell you.

Then I heard Summer yawning. She sounded like she was tired. I was thinking about it also, but I didn’t want to be rude. That I kept to myself.

It was early afternoon when I was talking with my friends.

Today my light black hair was in a ponytail. I washed my hair not too long ago this morning. It was going to be a mix of rain and clouds. I like the outdoors, except on a cold day.

In case you don’t know, I look exactly like my father, whose name was Arthur Fonzarelli. He is very well – known here in Milwaukee.

He was quite a character. Lately we haven’t been able to see my dad. Last I heard, he was spending spring break back in California. That’s where his cousin lives. Family time is always important, and I believe it.

Dad did call us just last night saying Uncle Chachi still needs him for a while longer. Uncle Chachi had hip replacement and also had surgery on his left foot, so this is why Dad had been in California for almost a year to help out.

This is why Dad hasn’t been home for a long time. He’d been living in Uncle Chachi’s place. I have seen pictures of the place, and it’s pretty small.

Brittany has the same last name as Uncle Chachi, which happens to be Arcola. People who know my dad for a long time like to think of me and my brother as his long – lost children, even though we’re not. People think differently, that’s for sure.

I do like hearing stories when my parents were younger and growing up, and Lester has heard most of them because he was born first.

Now that I will be fifteen and in high school when school picks up again in August. Mom and Dad want to wait for a while longer so I can receive my permit. I am not too crazy about cars because I get carsick. I have not gotten out of that.

I was in Skype with Summer and Brittany, but my thoughts have been more on Dad. Brittany and Summer have never met either Dad or Uncle Chachi, but you never know if it will happen in the future.

In the past year and a half, Mom and I Skype with Dad almost every Friday night, and it makes me happy when I get to see him face – to – face rather than just talking on the phone.

“Earth to Dee Dee,” I heard Summer’s voice say.

I finally finished thinking about my father.

“What?” I asked.

“We were talking to you, and you haven’t responded. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am. I was just thinking about Dad, that’s all.”

“Good things, I hope. Do you know when your dad will be home so we can meet him?” Summer asked.

“No, I don’t. Even he doesn’t,” I answered.

“We keep looking at the pictures you send us on text message. I did see one thing about you,” Summer went on.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“That you look just like him with the resemblance along with Lester.”

“Of course we do. I don’t have dark hair like he does. Sometimes I wish I did. People think I am a teenage version of him.”

“That’s because you are.”

From what Brittany had said is true. I do look like a teen version of my father. Even though he is a retired mechanic, he is also in his late sixties. He does look a bit old, but he still thinks of him as young.

“I have to go, girls. I want to talk with Dad later. He is in with Uncle Chachi right now and is with him in the hospital. Uncle Chachi feels a lot better when Dad is there.”

“We understand, Dee Dee. We will talk later,” Summer said.

“I’d like that. Have a nice rest of the day.”

“You too, Dee Dee.”

I then signed off. Time to find something else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was able to find some time with my best friend, Mandy Waters. I was having her over at my place for the afternoon. We have known each other for several years now, and we know each other inside out.

“Dee Dee?”

“What, Mandy?” I asked.

“What do you want to do?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. Play some sort of game?”

I thought about it. I liked her idea.

“I like your suggestion. What do you feel like?”

“Sorry, Monopoly, memory? That enough for you?”

I wasn’t familiar with Sorry. I was never taught. I didn’t play that game when I was younger, so it would be a new one to me.

“I don’t think I have Sorry, but I do have Monopoly. I don’t know how to play Sorry anyway.”

“It’s fun. I can show you sometime.”

“That’s fine with me. I like learning new things, and that includes games,” I said.

Mom was home, so I asked her where we kept Monopoly. 

“I like that game. I can play with you girls if you want me to,” Mom said to me.

“You will have to talk with Mandy first.”

“I will help you find the game first.”

“Good idea,” I said.

“I talked with Andrea earlier this morning.”

Andrea is Summer’s mother. We also met her when we met for the first time.

Mandy was still in the same place when Mom and I walked in.

“Hello, Dr. Fonzarelli. Is there anything I can help with?”

“Dee Dee and I are looking for Monopoly. Do you want to help us?”

“Do you remember where it is?”

“No, but it’s been a long time since we played. Mom has something she would like to ask you,” I told her.

Today my black hair was in braids. Mom suggested I did that, so I did. I am not crazy about braids, but I prefer ponytails instead.

“Your father would like to see what you did with your hair today,” Mom told me.

“I know. A lot of other people have told me zillions of times on how much Dad and I look with the resemblance.”

“They are right,” Mom told me.

“I guess Dad has heard the same thing.”

“You bet he does, sweetheart. He hasn’t heard that recently.”

“I believe it. Do you remember what you and Dad did on your first date?”

“Of course I do. I will share that story another time.”

“Fine with me.”

The three of us found the game.

“You can tell us, Dr. Fonzarelli,” Mandy told her.

“I’m still not doing at the moment, so I can play. Mind if I turn the television on? I want some distraction.”

“Go ahead. What do you want?” I asked as I grabbed for the remote control.

“I would like TVLand. I heard they are playing Mash right now.”

“What kind of show is that? Oldie or current?” my friend asked.

“Oldie. It is one of my favorites besides Dragnet.”

Mandy and I don’t care much for classic shows like that, but I watch them once in a while when she and Dad have it on that channel.

So I flipped to the channel my mother wanted. She was right – it is on. It looked like it was the beginning of the episode.

She decided to be the property manager of the game, so we let her be in charge. I do okay in math, but it never had been my best subject in school.

Mom sorted out the cards, and that included get out of jail free. I went first, and I didn’t seem to mind.

When I took my turn, both Mandy and I noticed Mom was already distracted by the show that she forgot whose turn it was. Mom had seen this show a zillion times and never gets tired of it.

“Mom, it’s your turn,” I said as the health insurance commercial came on.

She still was paying attention to the commercials, and I find them boring.

She then looked at us.

“Whose turn is it?” she asked, pushing some of her blonde hair out of her face.

“Yours. You haven’t paid much attention to the game,” my friend told her.

“I will turn the television off now.”

“I like that idea,” I said and turned it off.

Mom took her turn and bough Park Avenue. Now it was Mandy’s turn.

We decided to get up and find a snack since the three of us got a bit hungry. Then we returned to the table in the living room and went back to the game. We had a nice time this afternoon, which is good. We kept playing until Mandy had to go back home.

“Talk to you later,” she told me.

“I will look forward to it,” I said and then she was out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I got the chance to talk with Summer and Brittany once again. It was a Friday night when I talked with my friends. Brittany had other things to do, so I had Summer all to myself. Mom was starting to run the dishwasher when I was talking with Summer.

“Dee Dee, my mom is all excited to see you and your mom during spring break,” Summer told me.

“So is my mom. We haven’t been talking with Senator Webber – Mason. Have you?”

The senator from Boston is named Hannah. She’s very nice, but her family does have a lot going on, and that includes family issues, which isn’t very fun at all. Mom came out when Summer started to talk again.

“I got a little confused on what you have just said, Dee Dee. Would you mind repeating that?” Summer asked.

So I did.

“I think I remember her, but I forgot what her name was again.”

“Hannah,” I answered.

“Now it’s all coming back to me. I did follow her during last year’s election, even though you and I are still too young to vote.”

I had to agree. Our new president is actually a former mayor in Boston, but my mom did the women’s march when we heard about Trump.

“I’ve never been a fan of politics, Summer. I was able to follow her as well. Too bad she didn’t win.”

“I agree. Mom even joined the women’s march when it first happened.’’

“My mom did that also,” I told my friend.

“At least we’re on the same page.”

“That’s for sure.”

Mom sat down on the couch in the couch across from me.

“Who are you talking with, Dee Dee?” my mom whispered.

“Summer,” I answered.

Then I decided to walk back to the kitchen so Mom could do what she needed to watch.

“I have talked to Jay recently,” Summer told me.

“What did he have to say?” I asked with interest.

“Not much. He had a science test earlier this week, so he is waiting to see how he did.”

“I have received a message from Lester earlier,” I told her.

“Not me, I haven’t spoken with him for a while.”

“He’s in college, Summer. That keeps him busy.”

“That happens to all of us.”

I agreed.

“I am almost in high school, Summer. I still have a lot of time to decide what I want to do. I might be a doctor like my mom is.”

“I think I already know what I want to do.’

“What?” I asked.

“I want to be a historian. I like history.”

“That takes up a lot of your time,” I told her.

“I know. Again I can always change my mind.”

What she had just said makes a lot of sense.

“At the minute my mind hasn’t changed about being a doctor,” I said.

“What did your dad do for a living before he retired?”

“He was a mechanic. He was really good at it.”

“I’m sure he was.”

“I see I’m like that also. One of my friends said that she wants to meet you and Brittany sometime.”

“We’ll see. It would be interesting if there is a chance.”

“True.”

Summer had made another good point here, I told myself.

I could hear Mom watching the Gilmore Girls. I like that show also. Summer and I finally finished our latest conversation. When we finished, I left my phone on the kitchen table. It was good to hear her voice again. I walked to the living room once more.

“Can I watch, Mom?”

“Of course you can, sweetheart. It looks like there would be one more episode,” Mom told me.

The only time Mom gets the chance to watch television on the weekends, and that means nothing exciting comes on. Mom is a very busy doctor, so this is why she doesn’t have much time. I don’t blame her for that, you know. When an episode ended, which was sometime after ten. We both were getting tired, sot it sounded like a good idea to go to bed for the night.

“Glad you and Summer were able to catch up a bit,” Mom told me once I turned off the TV.

“I know. She was interested in hearing Mandy wants to meet her and Brittany sometime in the future.”

“There could stand a chance, Dee Dee.”

“I know. Have you talked to Dad recently?”

“No, I haven’t. I hope your uncle Chachi is doing better.”

“Me too, Mom. I’m going to bed.”

Mom and I gave each other one last hug. 

“Night, Dee Dee. I will see you in the morning.”

“Night, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my imagination, I have fictional characters I create run the country. If you get confused with Hannah and the mayor, please visit Henry's TV Comeback for better detail.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided not to give up about talking to my mom if Mandy can come and be able to meet Brittany and Summer. Her mother and father don’t like the idea of traveling so far away like this. They still haven’t thought about letting Mandy do the traveling without them. Of course my best friend and I are still too young to do this on our own, and they’re not yet ready to let us do so.

I hope Mandy’s mother and father let her go to do this and meeting my new girlfriends. They still won’t let have her go on a conversation with Summer and Brittany on Skype. They think she’s just not ready for that. Mom lets me do that since I am able to talk with Dad. She thinks that there was no need to be supervise. She wanted me to have my own space.

“Mom, mind if we talk?” I asked.

It was only a Friday morning. I didn’t need to go back to school.

“What’s that, Dee Dee?”

“I’ve been busy thinking about Brittany and Summer.”

“Tell me.”

“Why not have the girls stay for the weekend? This spring break is almost over. It might give Mandy the chance to meet them that way.”

It didn’t take Mom very long to think about my suggestion.

“I like the thought, dear. We had our chance to meet in New York over Christmas break. This can be a good chance for them and visit Milwaukee.”

“Does that mean yes?” I asked.

“It’s okay with me your friends need permission to do this, and it goes the same with Mandy.”

“Thanks, Mom. This means a whole lot to us. Even if they can, they’ll appreciate the answer. Both Summer and Brittany already know who Mandy is, and the same goes with her.”

“I can see that.”

“I know you do, Mom. Does Dad know about Brittany and Summer?” I asked.

“Yes, he does know. I told him about them. He likes hearing about your making new friends. He just doesn’t like how you met Summer and Brittany.”

“I understand, Mom. It’s different for everyone,” I said.

“Your father wants the chance to meet Brittany and Summer to see if he accepts your friendship them.”

“I know, Mom. He does this because he wants to see if they are friendly people for the friendship.”

Dad has been like this ever since Lester and I have been in school in our early years. He has thought of this so Lester and I have chosen the right friends or not. He wants to keep this rule for us to follow. Dad never had a father like Lester and I do. That’s just his way of protecting his children, which does make a lot of sense.

“Mom, I love you. You’ve been a great mother to me and Lester, even if it means arguments. We have talked about this several times,” I told her.

“A mother like me appreciate these words from her children.”

“I know. Some people don’t have parents, which I find disappointing. Should I tell Brittany and Summer about this new?”

“Yes, Dee Dee. If they say no for a short visit, summer vacation would be the perfect time.”

“Okay, Mom. I haven’t seen them for a while,” I reminded her.

“I know. Even if it means your father could have a chance. He and I will keep talking about this and go from there. He does understand and knows I accepted the girls. Now he wants to do this.”

It’s been a while since I have talked to me dad. The friends I have now, and their parents they all call him Fonz like the people who have known him for several years. That’s how he will respond, even if it means his own wife, which I think that sounds odd.

“When can I talk to Dad about this?” I asked.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay. You know how strict he is,” I reminded her.

She nodded. I left Mom and called my friends to see what the answer with them and go from there.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to call up Summer and Brittany instead of logging into Skype. They were able to talk with me, so they weren’t doing anything else. I decided to talk with Brittany before I did with Summer.

“Hi, Dee Dee.”

“Hi, Brittany. How have you been?” 

“I’m doing good, except I’m beginning to get bored.”

Brittany did sound like she was bored, and I didn’t blame her. We all get this way sometimes.

“I understand. How was your spring break?” I asked.

“It was okay. We were planning to see you, but time flew by quickly, so it’s been wasted by not doing anything.”

“That is why I’m calling. With spring break closing, how would you and Summer like to come out to Milwaukee just for the weekend and then you can go back home after the weekend?”

“I don’t know. Have you talked to Summer about this yet?”

“Not yet, but I thought I’d tell you anyway.”

“Let me check with my mom and see what she has to say. Hold on for a bit.”

I did what my friend just told me. I waited in silence. Mom was starting to do the laundry when I was waiting for Brittany to come back. I didn’t hear her talking to find out about staying in Milwaukee for the weekend.

“What have the girls told you about permission for the weekend?” Mom asked me.

“That’s what I’m going to find out,” I answered.

Mom didn’t say anything else after that, and I don’t care if she say anything or not. I saw Mom was going to do red and purple for the laundry. Neither of them were my favorite colors, just to let you know.

When Mom walked into the laundry room, Brittany finally returned.

“Sorry it took a while, Dee Dee. I had to find her and ask about this weekend.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t wait long. My mom was asking about it anyway.”

“What did you tell her?”

I answered her question, so she had the answer.

“What did your mom say about this weekend?” I asked.

“She said not for a short stay. Sorry about that, Dee Dee. I hope I didn’t disappoint you.”

“I am a little, but not too much. I was inviting you girls to Milwaukee because my girlfriend wants to meet you. This is why I called you “

“What did you say her name was again?”

“Mandy. She’s a friendly person. Even my dad wants to meet you. This is why I called you. I’ll have to tell her what you told me. She’ll be disappointed for sure.”

“Couldn’t she meet Summer and me on Skype?” Brittany asked.

“Her mom and dad won’t let her do that,” I answered.

“Why’s that?”

“They just seem to think that Mandy’s not yet ready for this quite yet.”

“I understand, Dee Dee. I just got a text from Summer.”

“What did she have to say?”

“I’ll go ahead and have her text you so that way you can tell her yourself instead of me doing it for you.”

It made a lot of sense to me.

“I’ll end our call here, Brittany. It was fun talking with you again.”

“Same here. We can talk anytime. Sorry spring break was boring for both of us.”

“That happens. This does remind me of New York when we first met.”

She agreed with me. 

“I remember that too. I’ll keep you posted what happens about seeing each other again.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Brittany. I am sorry to hear you can’t even stay in Milwaukee for the weekend.”

“I’m sorry also, Dee Dee. Maybe next time when we can get to see each other again, let’s hope being like this won’t happen again.”

“That can’t be helped, Brittany. I’ll let you go and you can talk with Summer.”

“Okay. Summer said she was going to talk with you anyway.”

“Okay. It’s nice hearing your voice again, Brittany.”

“Same with you, Dee Dee. We can still chat on Skype.”

I agreed, and that’s when we ended our conversation.

“Dee Dee, what did your friends say about the weekend visit?” Mom asked me.

“Brittany said that her mom thought it didn’t think it was a good idea,” I answered.

“What about Summer? Did she say anything?” Mom asked.

“I haven’t talked to her yet,” I answered.

“Let me know what Andrea has to say about it.”

“I will. Brittany did tell me that her mother didn’t want to waste time to get tickets, even if means just for the weekend. I’ll have to tell Mandy about this. She’ll be disappointed.”

“Maybe some other time Mandy can meet them,” Mom told me.

“Maybe. Mandy said she’s interested enough to see if Summer and Brittany are real people, which they are.”

“Mandy doesn’t know they are real people, Dee Dee. She’s just curious.”

“I know, Mom. Do you think that’s why Dad wants to meet them?”

Mom nodded and then answered, “Exactly. He just wants to see if the girls would be accepted by him and not just myself.”

Once again Mom did have a good point. I gave her credit for this one.

“You’re right, Mom. I’m going to talk with Summer now. She just started talking with Brittany.”

“You let me know what Summer has to say about the weekend.”

“I plan to do that, Mom. I’m sure by now Brittany mentioned a little to Summer by now.”

I saw it was Mom’s turn to agree with me.

I read Summer’s text once I left Mom to continue with the laundry.

“Hi, Summer. How are you?”

“I’m doing good, Dee Dee. Brittany told me that you have been talking about the weekend since spring break is almost over.”

“That’s right. This is why I wanted to talk with you girls about. What does your mom have to say?” I asked.

“She’s sick with allergies, Dee Dee. She’d probably have to agree with Brittany’s mom.”

“Sorry to hear your mom isn’t feeling so hot these days.”

“Mom’s been busy with her medications for allergies and can’t talk very much.”

“That’s no fun. I’ll tell Mom since she was the one who invited you both in the first place.”

“That was nice of your mom to do that. I have been disappointed that I won’t have the chance to meet her.”

“She’s disappointed also, Summer. I hope that your mom feels better soon.”

“So do we. She mostly stays inside when her allergies are too severe like this.”

“Yuck.”

“I know, Dee Dee. At least we can still talk.”

“True. What is your mom allergic t?” I asked.

“She is allergic to pollen and dust, mostly.”

“That’s no fun.”

“I know. She has allergies while I am Type 1 diabetes.”

“I’m sure you must be miserable to live with that for the rest of your life.”

“You bet I do.”

“I don’t blame you, Summer. I’ll let you go for now. We can talk anytime.”

“For sure. I bet Brittany told you the same thing.”

“You bet she did,” I told my friend.

“Talk with you some other time.”

“Okay.”

When we disconnected, I found my mother.

“What did Summer have to say about the weekend?” Mom asked.

“She gave me the same answer. Her mom has allergies pretty bad right now, so it didn’t make sense to ask her if she’s sick.”

“I understand, honey. We can invite Summer and Brittany some other time.”

“I hope you’re right, Mom.”

That’s when we hugged. I am happy to have her as my mother.

Mom brought up Summer’s mom again.

“What did Summer tell you about the allergies?” Mom asked.

“Mostly pollen and dust. She also said her mom is very severe when it comes to both of those things.”

“Sorry to hear that. I’ll just text her to tell her that I hope she feels better soon.”

“She did say something about that, Mom. She can’t talk much during spring and summer, but it’s mostly spring.”

“How does Andrea communicate?”

“By writing on paper, I think,” I answered.

“That’s a shame. I hope she’ll be able to see my message.”

“I’m sure she will, but I don’t even know if she can type while having bad allergies.”

“I understand. I help my patients with this sort of thing, but hardly any of them are that bad as Andrea.”

“I hope not. I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too.”

Then once again we hugged. Now it was time to do something else.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost time for school to start again. Spring break was almost over. I was over at Mandy’s house. Today was only Sunday, so that tells you school is on its way again. I do okay in school. I mostly receive As and Bs, which makes Mom and Dad happy. Mandy started the conversation. We played a few games while I was over.

“Mandy, I have something I want to tell you.”

“What’s that, Dee Dee?” she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Remember you told me that you wanted to meet Summer and Brittany?”

Mandy nodded and answered, “Yes, I do. What about them? I’m really looking forward to meeting these girls you’ve been telling me about.”

“That’s why I’m here,” I told her.

“Okay, Dee Dee. You have my attention,” she told me.

“I can see that.”

“Is this good news you want me to hear about your friends?”

I shook my head and answered, “No.”

“Bummer. I was hoping it would make me happy.”

“Of course it doesn’t. If this was your news to share with me, I would know right away it wasn’t good. I just wanted to let you know that neither of the girls are coming to Milwaukee any time soon.”

“Did you tell them about me?” Mandy asked.

“Yes, I did. Even Brittany and Summer are curious about you.”

“I’m sure they are. How old did you say they are?”

“Close to our age, but we’re older,” I answered.

“I see. Did they tell you why they couldn’t come for a short day?”

“Yes, they did, Mandy, Even my mom is disappointed about this news.”

“I bet she is. Did you meet Summer and Brittany through your mom?”

“Nope. I thought I already told you the story on how I met them.”

Now Mandy remembered I met these girls through a spam message. Even until today Dad still isn’t very happy on the way I met the girls.

“I don’t think I’ve asked this question, but I’ll ask anyway. Has your dad ever had the chance to meet them yet?”

“Not yet. Not sure how that would work,” I answered.

“Just wondered, that’s all, Dee Dee. I’m sure your friends are disappointed as well.”

“They sure are, Mandy. They are very friendly girls. I’m sure you would’ve liked them.”

“Did they say why they couldn’t come at the last minute?”

“They sure did. Brittany’s mom didn’t want to come up with the airplane tickets, but we understand.”

“I agree with you, Dee Dee. You know I don’t travel by airplane.”

“I know you don’t. I have done that more recently than you have.”

Mandy nodded. She remembered when Mom and I flew out to New York over Christmas break and had the chance to meet in person for the first time.

“I’m still a bit jealous on your first meeting with Brittany and Summer.”

“I know, Mandy. That can’t be helped.”

“That’s true. Summer couldn’t come out because her mom has very bad allergies and Summer answered that question for her.”

“That’s a shame, Dee Dee. I’m happy I don’t have either diabetes or allergies.”

“I agree with you, Mandy. Let’s have one more game and then I have to think about going home. You know how our parents feel when it’s a school night.”

“I know. Let me walk you to the door, Dee Dee.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you in school.”

When we reached the front door, I once again thanked her for inviting me.

“You’re welcome, Dee Dee. See you tomorrow.”

Then I was gone. Quite a spring break, that’s for sure.


End file.
